With Your Guidance
by homecoming-meme
Summary: Your name is Chara. You woke up in a dark cavern, next to a small child. You have no idea where in the Underground you are, but you're going to help this child find a way out of it even if you die trying. Chara and Frisk use they/them pronouns in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**hey im undertale trash**

 _With Your Guidance_

Crimson eyes open wide as you hear a muffled thump. A small child lays on the floor, their eyes shut tightly. A sneer from above your head, seemingly directed at the fallen child, echos in the dark cavern. You lightly push at the child, waiting for them to open their eyes and tell you their name. After a moment, they push themselves into a sitting position, look over at you, and tilt their head.

"Hey there. What's your name?" You ask as they start to stand up. "I'm Chara." The child starts to write something in the dirt, glancing up at you every so often.

The ground now reads _Hi, I'm Frisk. Do you know where I am?_

You make a note of their name, then say, "I don't know where we are, but someone yelled down at you after you fell." The child frowns at that, then starts to walk to the east, where there is an open doorway.

You get up quickly, and walk alongside them, glancing around to try and figure out where the both of you are. A small yellow flower smiles up at you about 3 yards away. You let Frisk talk to it, and wander around the room.

"Hi, I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The flower says, beaming up at Frisk. "You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" You frown, and begin to pay attention to their dialogue from where you are, which is at the north entrance to the dark room. You still have no idea where you are, but you need to make sure this flower isn't going to hurt your companion. "Golly, you must be so confused...Someone around here ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!" The flower and Frisk enter a fight, and you go a bit closer, the world going monochrome around you. The child's soul is a bright cherry red, much brighter than yours.

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very cumulation of your being!" This flower's voice is getting annoying quickly. Frisk looks at you with confusion painted on their face. You wave at them to keep listening to "Flowey".

Your soul starts off weak, but can can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV." Frisk now looks at the flower with confusion. "What's LV, you ask? Why, Love, of course!" You snap your head up at that. "You want some Love, don'tcha? Down here, Love is shared through little white...friendliness pellets!" The flower summons some bullets, and you yell, "Frisk, do _not_ touch those!" The flower doesn't seem to listen to you, and says, "Move around! Get as many as you can!" Frisk -bless their soul- does not get as many as they can. They move to the right as soon as the bullets start moving, and then move to the left.

"Hey, buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" Flowey smiles impatiently at Frisk, then summons more bullets. Frisk avoids them all again, and he frowns. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BUL-friendliness pellets." Frisk does not run into the bullets, gasping as they realize what Flowey almost said. The flower gets a creepy smirk on his face, and says, "You know what's going on here, don't you?" His voice shakes as he finishes. "You just wanted to see me suffer." A ring of bullets surrounds Frisk's soul, and they look at you with fear in their eyes. "DIE."

The flower makes the bullets slowly close in on their soul. He laughs, and Frisk frantically moves their soul around, trying not to get hit. Suddenly, the bullets disappear. Flowey looks around in confusion, then looks past you. You glare at him, as he gets hit by a ball of...fire? You look behind you in time to see a tall furry goat monster running to where Flowey was. The goat runs right through you, and you freeze up in shock. How did she do that?

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth..." You jolt out of your shock at the monster's voice, instantly recognizing it. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." You suddenly remember what happened before you woke up and saw Frisk. Oh my, are you...dead?

 **wow this fic was supposed to be genocide. :/ whatever this is fine**

 **tune in later for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**do i have any self control? no**

 _With Your Guidance_

Did your plan fail? Is Asriel dead too? Is this why Flowey didn't react to you warning Frisk?

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way." Toriel smiles and walks past you into the north doorway, where a bit of purple can be seen. You wait for Frisk to catch up with you before walking after the monster.

"Hey, Frisk. We're in the ruins." I realize that they probably realize that, since Toriel did say that. "Uh, I'm pretty sure Mom- I mean, Toriel can't see me, so I guess I'm stuck with you." You smile awkwardly.

Frisk smiles, a genuine one, and keeps walking after Toriel. They walk into the next room, and Toriel says something to Frisk while you check out the puzzle. She walks on four of the tiles, and flips a switch. The door slides open, and Frisk looks up in surprise. Toriel smiles and walks into the next room. Frisk walks to the panel on the wall, and points to it, staring at you.

"'Brave ones, foolish ones. both walk not the middle road.' Uh, Toriel didn't walk on the middle tiles, so this is the puzzle solution." You say, looking down at Frisk. "Let's keep following her." Frisk grabs your hand and drags you into the room where Toriel is waiting.

"As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you." You frown at this. How long have you been dead? "You will need to be prepared for this situation." Frisk looks at Toriel with a worried look on their face. "However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster you will enter a fight." She takes us to a worn dummy. "While in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy"

"Toriel, calling this innocent monster a dummy is not very nice." Frisk giggles as you say this, and walks up to the dummy, tapping it lightly. The area around you fades into monochrome just like when Flowey was "teaching" Frisk. Frisk checks out the options for the first time, and seems to press the ACT button.

"Okay Frisk, your options are check or talk." They consider something, then write " _check_ " on the ground with their stick. "A cotton heart and a button eye, you are the apple of my eye. Attack is 0 and defense is 0. Do you want to talk now?" Frisk nods, and writes " _hello_ " for the dummy to see.

"You talk to the dummy ... It doesn't seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy with you." Frisk looks at Toriel as the world fades back to color, and she waves at them.

"Good! You are very good!" Toriel moves to the next room, and Frisk follows her.

 **after 50 years i have returned. bye im gonna leave for 500 next time**


End file.
